justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tortured Lockjaw
Were you looking for: Lockjaw, the original counterpart of Torture Lockjaw? Torture Golden Lockjaw, a Torture Suit closely related to Torture Lockjaw? Shadow Torture Lockjaw, a mysterious ghostly version of Torture Lockjaw? Femjaw, a Torture Suit which BFPFilms called as "Lockjaw's sister"? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as Nightmare Lockjaw, BFPuppet, Torture Toony, Popper Ping or Golden Lockjaw? TRTF5= Torture Lockjaw is a Torture Suit developed in Fazbear Inc. by Alison. He was going to serve as one of the antagonists in The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode, before its recent cancellation. Appearance Torture Lockjaw seems to look a lot like Lockjaw did in TRTF4, with a cylindrical head, a skinny body, and a black fedora hat with a white stripe on top of it. His eyes and mouth are like other Torture Suits, but with two rows of teeth (three including the last ones on his endoskeleton). His body is torn up with a few wires coming out of his shoulders and eye sockets. He has a black bow tie and sometimes holds a spear-like object in his right hand. Behavior Full Game Torture Lockjaw would have first appeared on Floor 1, and attacked the player during hos venture throughout the location. If the player encountered him in front of them, they must had to turn off their flashlight and stay still until he has moved to another area. If the player encounters Torture Lockjaw at a fair distance from them, they must had to hide under objects such as crates or walls on certain spots. Failing or neglecting to do so would had caused Torture Lockjaw to jumpscare the player, resulting into a game over. Torture Lockjaw would have also appeared on Floor 2, with the same behavior and defense mechanics that he did from the previous floor, but in a much more agressive way. Abandoned Demo Torture Lockjaw occasionally appears behind the player when they are close to the door, or when they are in the room with the empty Lockjaw and Kitty Suits. The player has to turn off the flashlight if they see it. It will eventually disappear. He seems to appear more often if the player bangs on the door and looks at the Lockjaw suit. If the player hides in the room with the Sally head and endoskeleton, and look behind them Torture Lockjaw may be seen running by. It also sometimes appears peeking at the end of the hallway. Trivia *Unlike Lockjaw did in TRTF3 and TRTF4, Torture Lockjaw will not be the main antagonist in TRTF5. *Torture Lockjaw was confirmed to stab the player in the heart with his staff when he jumpscares the player. Torture Kitty has also been confirmed to do this. *In the Abandoned Demo version of the game, Torture Lockjaw seems to be quite buggy. If the player clicks on him when he appears in front og them, the player will travel through him and he will disappear. **You click his nose on the menu, which will cause it to play a honking sound. |-|Gallery = The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode Full Game TRTF 5 icon.jpg|Torture Lockjaw in the game's icon. Lickmyjuicesenpai.png|Torture Lockjaw's appearance in the Title Screen. Output UqxqdN.gif|Torture Lockjaw's idle animation in the Title Screen. Webp.net-gifmaker (26).gif|Torture Lockjaw's twitching animation in the Title Screen. Webp.net-gifmaker (24).gif|Ditto. Webp.net-gifmaker (25).gif|Ditto. output.gif|Torture Lockjaw's jumpscare. Captura de pantalla (519).png|Torture Lockjaw's full body, as seen in the Extras Menu. Note how his name is mispelled as "Tortured Lockjaw". TRTF5ThumbDec2015.png|Torture Lockjaw in a thumbnail 8JvYs7bTSCM.jpg|Ditto UE4.png|Torture Lockjaw in The Return to Freddy's 5 UE Thumbnail Unfinished Demo T.LockjawTitlescreen.gif|Torture Lockjaw's appearance in the Title Screen. lockjawtitlescreen.png|Same, but twitching. lockjawtitlescreen2.png|Ditto. Webp.net-gifmaker (15).gif|Ditto. output_gsAcBi.gif|Torture Lockjaw's peeking animation. T.Lockjaw_Run.gif|Torture Lockjaw's running animation. TortureLJ Jump.gif|Torture Lockjaw's jumpscare. Abandoned Demo 5374ba428ff9d9324265c4ecc18e457347df506f full.jpg|Torture Lockjaw in one of the previous icons. TLockjaw1.png|Torture Lockjaw from an early version of The Return to Freddy's 5 menu. LockJaw_4.png|Another image of Torture Lockjaw from the same menu. TLockjaw2.png|Another image of Torture Lockjaw from the same menu. Notice that he has the same pose as the "I'm Sorry" teaser. TLockjaw3.png|Ditto. TLockjaw5.png|Ditto. Webp.net-gifmaker (38).gif|Torture Lockjaw twitching in front of the player. Lickjuiceshaking.gif|Same, but in another area. Peak.gif|Lockjaw peeking and hiding from a wall. Webp.net-gifmaker (36).gif|Torture Lockjaw running past the player. EH.gif|Torture Lockjaw's jumpscare. Note that the background is involved in the jumpscare. Teaser Games R_icon.jpg|Beta version of Torture Lockjaw in the first Teaser Game's original icon. Beta_Hybrid_Lockjaw.png|Torture Lockjaw's beta appearance in the menu screen. 74.png|Same, but twitching. 73.png|Ditto. 72.png|Ditto. 71.png|Ditto. Output NTQVTH.gif|Hybrid Lockjaw's sprite in Teaser Game 1. output_mItrMH.gif|Torture Lockjaw's sprite in the second Teaser Game. Hybrid Lockjaw TSG2.jpeg|One of the images of Hybrid Lockjaw that appears after dying in the second Teaser Game. HybridLockjaw.png|Ditto. HybridLockjaw2.png|Ditto. HybirdLockjaw3.png|Ditto. Minigames TORTURELOCKJAWSPRITE.png|Torture Lockjaw's sprite in his starring minigame, Truth...?. Unused succjaw.gif|An early unused sprite of Torture Lockjaw, planned to appear in the cutscenes. TLJ TG6.png|Torture Lockjaw's sprite in Teaser Game 6. purrple lickuice.png|"Purple Torture Lockjaw"'s sprite in his starring unnamed minigame. Teasers Torture Lockjaw teaser.png|Torture Lockjaw in a teaser puking out BFPuppet. Torture Lockjaw teaser brightened.png|Torture Lockjaw's second teaser brightened. Torture Lockjaw teaser 2.png|Torture Lockjaw in his 3rd teaser. Notice the 2 sets of eyes in the background, with the text "HA HA HA HA". Torture Lockjaw teaser 2 brightened.png|Torture Lockjaw's 3rd teaser brightened. Notice the 2 heads in the background. File:TortureLockjaw3rdTeaser.png|The 3rd teaser of Torture Lockjaw, with another head saying "HA HA HA HA"in the background. T Lockjaw background.png|A empty Torture Lockjaw head that was on Poniators site for a time, titled "Empty1.png". T Lockjaw background 2.png|A empty Torture Lockjaw head that was on Poniators site for a time, titled "Empty1.png". 1 Day Left.png|Torture Lockjaw in the "1 Day Left" teaser. arc6.jpg|Torture Lockjaw's eight teaser. 8782ad 500cd4a8383a4d1ba9eb7e9aa80c4b84-mv2.png|Torture Lockjaw in a teaser along with Torture Kitty. Coming soon by kittycollisi-dal9tik.png|Torture Lockjaw in another teaser. Coming soon by kittycollisi-brightened.png|The same image, but brightened, revealing Torture Device. IMG_1841.JPG|Torture Lockjaw in a teaser. Miscellaneous TRTF_Reboot_Teaser.png|Early version of Torture Lockjaw (called Hybrid Lockjaw at the time) in one of the early teasers for TRTF5. New_Hybrid_Lockjaw.png|Hybrid Lockjaw's second look design sheet, from BFP's DeviantArt page. W10_lockjaw.png|Hybrid Lockjaw in one of the wallpaper from the older TRTF website. Hybrid Lockjaw trailer.png|Hybrid Lockjaw's appearance in The Return to Freddy's: Remastered's trailer. IMG_1657.JPG|Hybrid Lockjaw in an official limited T-shirt merchandise. TortureLockjawBackground.png|Hybrid Lockjaw's (renamed Torture Lockjaw) third design in a wallpaper from BFP's DeviantArt. Hybrid_Lockjaw_New_I'm_Sorry.jpeg|Torture Lockjaw in the "I'm Sorry" teaser. LockJawJumpscareTest.gif|A test version of Torture Lockjaw's jumpscare. CVFCQUuUsAA9PU4.png|A render of Torture Lockjaw showcasing his fourth design by Tyler Ahlstrom that appeared on his Twitter for a while. C9swMTMXkAAoHs2 (1).jpg|Torture Lockjaw in a quote picture. IMG_1658.PNG|Piratejaw, a joke variant of Torture Lockjaw that Tyler made for Deviantart. Thank you for a year of love and support by bfpfilms424-d9h7rq4.png|Torture Lockjaw in a image on BFP's Deviantart. X0RNS62TmT8.jpg|Torture Lockjaw being rendered. It s almost time by bfpfilms424-d9ckje4.png|Torture Lockjaw in a picture from BFP's Deviantart teasing the Official Trailer. Note how it says "Debut" instead. Cg1qQk2UoAAXPsz.jpg CXfn2TCUMAEbCzc.png|The new title screen (at the time) being coded, featuring Torture Lockjaw, Torture Kitty and The Unknown/Torture Beast. 4nHlTY.gif|Torture Lockjaw's jumpscare in the second trailer. Note he is attack from the left of the room 1500x500 (1).jpg|BFPFilms' old Twitter banner, having the SFM Torture Lockjaw model on the side. Unnamed.jpg|BFPFilms' old Youtube and Facebook banner with Torture Lockjaw, Hybrid Lockjaw, & TRTF3 Lockjaw. banner.jpg|BFPFilms' current Facebook banner with Torture Lockjaw's test jumpscare. 5S60ZA0tofg.jpg|Torture Lockjaw with Torture Freddy and Torture Sugar in the latest TRTF5 banner. Which model you you want me to make next by kittycollisi-das2j18.jpg|Torture Lockjaw using Lockjaw's TRTF3 textures. C25AZeKUcAAv4h1.jpg IMG_2226.JPG|Torture Lockjaw in the thumbnail for the "TRTF: THE LOST ENDING" video. 490416B2BB25420E717860596B3E555E0C775150.png|Torture Lockjaw posing with Torture Foxy, Torture Buster, The Unknown/The Beast and the Torture Device in a joke thumbnail for a DAGames TRTF Song. External links *Torture Lockjaw's model amongst other TRTF5 models that was released by TSMGames in a model pack. Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Tortures Category:Adventure Category:Males Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF Volume 2